From Where You Are
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Um bilhete podia mudar tudo. Songfic da música From Where You Are, do Lifehouse. SxS


**From Where You Are**

_(By Mylle Evans)_

_---_

_N/A: Para Raíza. Te amo, flor. Espero que goste. Baseado em "From Where You Are", do Lifehouse. Boa leitura. _

---

_Segunda-feira._

Uma por uma, as gotas começaram a cair. Depois de um final de semana nublado, finalmente a chuva tinha começado a se manifestar, lentamente. Sakura olhou para o céu, e, desanimada, passou os braços pelas mangas da capa de chuva, silenciosamente. Acenou para Toya, que também trabalhava no mesmo restaurante, e abriu a porta do estabelecimento, saindo de encontro às gotículas geladas. Indiferente, a garota continuou a andar, sem ânimo algum.

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you, yeah I miss you_

---

_Terça-feira._

- O que há com você, monstrenga?

Sakura assustou-se ao escutar o irmão, e se desequilibrou do banco onde estava sentada. Não caiu por pouco. Estavam no trabalho novamente, ela e Toya, e novamente estava chovendo.

- Eu não sou Sakura monstrenga, Toya! - a menina resmungou, em voz baixa. Olhou para o irmão, e em seguida fixou o olhar na chuva que caía do lado de fora, outra vez. - E não há nada de errado.

- Ah não? E porque você fica o tempo todo olhando a vidraça com essa cara?

Silêncio. E então a ficha caiu.

- É o moleque. - Não era uma resposta, mas uma afirmação.

Sakura corou ligeiramente, e saltou do banco, passando direto pelo irmão, que girou os olhos, aborrecido. Largou o pano que segurava sob o balcão e seguiu a irmã caçula. Ela estava com o rosto próximo ao vidro outra vez, olhando a chuva.

- É bom parar com isso. Ele decidiu ir, você não tem que sofrer por conta disso. - O rapaz disparou, cruzando os braços. Colocou-se ao lado de Sakura, e de repente a diferença de altura entre ambos ficou assustadora. Ainda que agora tivesse 16 anos, Sakura ainda era baixa. - É em Hong Kong o lugar dele. Ele não podia ficar aqui pra sempre, não é? É o dever dele assumir o Império Li.

Sakura assentiu, mordendo o lábio. Havia se acostumado com a presença de Syaoran. Mesmo que ele sempre fosse reservado e quieto, sentia falta do rapaz. E sabendo bem o motivo, não se sentia nem um pouco reconfortada.

- É verdade. É o dever de Syaoran assumir os negócios da família. Não posso questionar essa decisão - a garota murmurou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso ao ver que a chuva estava se transformando em garoa. Podia ver o sol rompendo entre as nuvens, lentamente.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

---

_Quarta-feira._

- Sakura?

A menina de olhos verdes ergueu o rosto, vendo Tomoyo parada na porta do quarto. Mesmo com todos os anos que haviam se passado, a amizade de ambas jamais se abalou. Sakura abriu um sorriso feliz e sentou-se na cama, se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo. Entre! - murmurou, animada.

- Bom dia pra você também, Sakura. - a garota respondeu, conferindo animação ao tom de voz. Abriu um sorriso carinhoso e entrou no quarto, se postando ao lado da amiga. - Como está?

- Ah, estou... bem.

- Toya disse que você não tem andando muito animada.

Sakura franziu o cenho, surpresa. Abriu um sorriso sem graça, pensando em formas lentas e dolorosas de assassinar o irmão. Se tivesse contado a alguém mais além de Tomoyo sobre seu desânimo, estava em maus lençóis.

- É... bobeira do Toya. Me sinto ótima! - A garota exclamou, mas a ponta de tristeza na voz a traiu.

Tomoyo a repreendeu com o olhar.

- Sabe, As pessoas nunca sabem direito sobre si mesmas. Em especial, nem sobre seu próprio coração. - A garota de olhos azul murmurou, distraída. O olhar estava vago, perdido em algum ponto do teto branco.

Sakura se surpreendeu. Tomoyo era muito distraída, era um pouco estranho escutar coisas tão sábias vindas dela. A garota abriu um sorriso, agradecida.

- Obrigado, Tomoyo...

- Não há de quê - a morena respondeu, abrindo um sorriso bondoso. Levantou-se da cama, e ainda com um mesmo sorriso, tirou um bilhete das vestes. Ficou o olhando por alguns segundos, e estendeu o pequeno papel à Sakura. - Syaoran me pediu pra te entregar.

Sakura arregalou ligeiramente os olhos

- Syaoran, bilhete? Mas como? - a menina balbuciou, confusa.

- Antes de ir embora. Ele me pediu pra te entregar isso. Pegue.

Receosa, Sakura pegou o bilhete, sem saber direito se estava agindo de forma certa. Olhou para Tomoyo, esperando algum conselho da amiga, mas para sua surpresa ela já estava na porta do quarto, acenando.

- Até amanhã. Espero que se sinta melhor.

Sakura assentiu, ainda chocada. Abriu um sorriso atordoado, e acenou para Tomoyo, que já seguia pelo longo corredor.

---

_Quinta-feira._

- Bom dia, Toya! - Sakura murmurou, passando pelo irmão, animadamente.

- Bom dia, monstrenga - O rapaz murmurou, distraído, levando a colher de cereal à boca, tranquilamente. - Acordou animada hoje.

- Uhum! Estou muito feliz. - a garota abriu um pequeno sorriso, e voltou-se para o irmão. - E eu não sou monstrenga! - Completou, com resmungo, dando um tapa no braço do irmão, que gemeu em protesto.

- _Shua chata. _- O rapaz devolveu, de boca cheia.

- Não fale de boca cheia, Toya - Fujitaka murmurou, entrando na cozinha, tranquilamente. Mirou Sakura, que cantarolava baixinho enquanto enchia um copo de leite, distraída. - Sakura acordou animada?

- Sim, sim!

- Que bom.

A menina de olhos verdes sorriu, concordando. Ingeriu o líquido do copo e disparou cozinha afora, se despedindo às pressas. Não tardou para que estivesse andando pelas ruas de Tomoeda à toda velocidade, de patins. Um sorriso radiante enfeitava o rosto da garota. Estava se sentindo feliz, muito feliz.

---

- Vai ficar os dois turnos hoje, Sakura? - Rika, a garota de olhos cor chocolate, perguntou, sorrindo.

- Vou sim, Rika. Mesmo com o fim das férias, ainda tem bastante movimento - Sakura respondeu, distraída. - Vou ajudar o Toya!

- Então tá. Vou encerrar por hoje. Até amanhã!

- Tchauzinho! - Sakura acenou, abrindo um grande sorriso. Viu a colega desaparecer pela porta, indo para casa, e aproveitando que não havia ninguém, correu para a cozinha. Como de costume, se pôs a olhar o céu - agora aberto - pela janela, com um grande sorriso. Eram os vestígios do melhor verão de sua vida.

A garota levou a mão ao bolso de trás do jeans que usava, e retirou um bilhete - já amassado - de dentro da veste, o relendo mais uma vez.

**I feel the beating of your heart**

_Eu sinto as batidas do seu coração_

**I see the shadows of your face**

_Eu vejo as sombras do seu rosto_

**Just know that wherever you are**

_Só saiba que onde quer que você esteja_

**Yeah, I miss you**

_Eu sinto sua falta_

**And I wish you were here**

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

_Syaoran L._

Não se importava que ele não estivesse ali com ela. O fato dele _também _a amar mudava tudo.

_--x--_


End file.
